Una Loca Historia De Hijos
by Natsu In Fire
Summary: El Gremio De Fairy Tail Tan Desordenado Como Siempre , Pero Que Pasaria Si Un Dia Llegan 7 Encapuchados Misteriosos? *Multiparejas* , *Cap 3 Up*
1. Hijos

Ola A Todos Este Es Mi Primer Fanfic Asi Que No Sean Duros

Derechos Resevardos : FT HIRO MASHIMA

Capitulo 1 : Hijos

-Asi Que Esto Es Fiore En Estos Dias- Dijo Uno De Los 7 Pequeños Encapuchados

Era Un Dia Normal En El Gremio De Fairy Tail , Si A Los Gritos y Peleas Se Le Puede Llamar Normal

-Natsu Vamos A Una Mision- Dijo La Maga Estelar Sentada Al Lado Del Dragneel , Ya Que El Estaba Hablando Con Mirajane En La Barra Del Gremio , Tambien Ahí Estaba El Fullbaster Comiendo un Helado

Al Otro Lado Del Gremio Estaba Titania Comiendo Como Siempre Su Pastel De Frutilla , Elfman Con Su Mania De Decir Hombre En Cada Palabra Que Usa Y Los Demas Estaban Conversando , Comiendo Y Bebiendo

-Oigan Todos- Grito Alguien De La Puerta Del Gremio Todo El Mundo Fijo Su Miradas En La Puertas Eran 7 Encapuchados , Entraron Co Las Miradas De Todos Sobres Ellos , Pero Como Era Normal Los Unicos Que Se Acercaron Con Una Mirada De Pocos Amigos Eran El Dragneel Y El Fullbaster

-Quien Demonios Se Creen- Dijieron Los 2 , A Los Lejos Por las Escaleras Del Gremio Estaba Bajando Makarov Ya Que Le Parecia Raro Que El Gremio Estubiera En Silencio , Los Encapuchados Corrieron Donde El Maestro

-Nosotros Queremos Ser Parte De Fairy Tail Maestro – Dijieron Los Encapuchados , Makarov Penso Y Sonrio

-Si Quieren Ser Parte De Fairy Tail Tienen Que Sacarse Esa Capucha Decir Su Nombres Y Magia

-Si Maestro-Exclamaron Los Encapuchados , Mientras Se Las Sacaban

-Mi Nombre Es Carlos , Soy Un Dragon Slayer De Fuego , Tengo 13 Y Tengo Una Hermana – Dijo Aquel Chico De Pelo Rubio Desordenado , Vestido De Un Chaleco Rojo , Pantalones De Color Café Y Unos Ojos Cafes Claro , Pero Lo Que Llamo La Atencion De Todos Fue Esa Bufanda Que El Traia Era Identica A La De Natsu , Dio Un Paso Atrás

- Yo Soy Layla , Yo Soy Una Dragon Slayer De La Luz Tengo 12 Años , Carlos Es Mi Hermanos Mayor – Dijo Aquella Chica De Un Pelo Largo Rosado , Traia Un Vestido Rosado Con Flores y Con Unos Ojos Verdes , Lo Que Sorprendio Al Gremio Fue Al Ver Ese Pelo Rosado Ya Que Habia Visto A Pocas Personas Con Ese Color De Pelo y El Mas Cercano Era El Dragneel , Dio Un Paso Atrás

-Yo Soy Alex , Mi Magia De Hielo (Ice Maker) Tengo 13 Años – Dijo Aquel Chico De Pelo Azul Oscuro , Con Puros Pantalones ya Que Por Alguna Razon Se Habia Quitado La Polera Con la Capucha , Se Veia Como Se Sorprendia Al ver Que No tenia Puesta Su Polera Y A Los Otros Riendose De El , El Gremio Se Preguntaba ¿Un Pervertido? Aunque Era Muy Familiar Decirlo Ya Que A Gray Se Lo Decian Hasta Cansarce , Dio Un Paso A Atrás

-Yo Soy Ur , Mi Magia Es La Del Tiempo (Arca Del Tiempo) Tengo 13 Años- Dijo Aquella Chica De Pelo Morado , Traia Un Chaleco Largo De Color Morado Y Una Falda Corta , Dio Un Paso Atras

-Yo Soy Rogue , Soy Un Dragon Slayer Del Metal , Tengo 13 Años – Dijo Aquel Chico De Pelo Celeste Corto Y Levantado , Con Una Cinta En La Frente , Vestido De Un Chaleco Negro Y Pantalones Del Mismo Color , Pero Lo Que Llamo La Atencion Fueron Esos Ojos Rojos Como Los De Aquel Dragon Solitario , Dio Un Paso Atrás

-Yo Soy Sting , Mi Magia Es Taker Over (Bestia) Tengo 13 Años – Dijo Aquel Chico De Pelo Blanco Desordenado Y Ojos Verdes , Vestido De Un Chaleco Rojo Y Pantalones Azules , Lo Que Llamo De Nuevo La Atencion Fue Esa Bufanda Blanca Con Cuadrados , Dio Un Paso Atras

-Hola Mi Nombre Es Scarlet , Soy Una Dragon Slayer De Fuego Tengo 6 Años – Dijo Esa Niña Pequeña De Pelo Rosado , Con Ojos Café Oscuro Y Vestia Un Chaleco Rosado y Una Falda Azul , La Pequeña Era Muy Linda y Tierna , Pero El Gremio De Nuevo Entro En Duda Por Esa bufanda Blanca Con Cuadrados

El Dragneel No Lo Podia Creer Lo Que Veia , 3 niños Tenian Su Misma Bufanda Y 2 De Ellos Tenian Su Misma Magia , Al lado De El Estaba El Fullbaster Que No Podia Creer Que Ese niño Tenga Su Misma Magia Ya Que El , Lyon y Ultear Eran Los Unicos Que Podian Utilizar Esa magia Por Que Era El Legado De Su Maestra , Pero Eso No Era Todo Tambien Dudaba De Esa Chica Que Controlaba El Tiempo , La Duda Tambien Caia En Los Strauss Ya Que Veian A Ese chico Con Pelo Blanco y Con Su Misma Magia.

-Que Quieres Niña , Sueltame – El Dragneel Rompio El Silencio Del Gremio , Ya Que La Pequeña Scarlet Lo Estaba Abrazando Ella Lo Miro Sus Ojos Se pusieron Lagrimosos

-Papa Ya No Me Quiere – Lloraba La Niña Con Sus Manos En Los Ojos Y Con las Mejillas Rojas

-¿Papa?- Se Pregunto El Gremio

Natsu Vio A La Niña Como Lloraba Y Recordo Cuando Igneel Desaparecio , Se Agacho Y La Subio A Sus Brazos A La Pequeña Scarlet

-No Llores Mas- Natsu La Abrazo , Ella Paro De Llorar y Abrazo A Natsu

-Papi Te Quiero

El Gremio Era El mas Sorprendido Ya Que Nunca Habian Visto A Natsu Asi

-¿Por Que Me Dices Papa? – Pregunto El Dragneel

-Por Que Yo Me Llamo Scarlet Dragneel

-Que!- El Gremio Exclamo , Natsu Estaba En Blanco Al igual Que Todos Los Miembros De fairy Tail

-Mierda Vamos A Tener Que Decir Todo , Les Dije Que Agarraran A Scarlet- Dijo Carlos Agarrandose La Cabeza

Y Asi Empezaba Una Larga Tarde En Fairy Tail

¿Qué Les Parecio? Dejen Sus Reviews


	2. ¿Padres Y Madres?

Capitulo 2 : ¿Padres Y Madres?

- Ah… maldicion vamos a tener que decir todo , gracias scarlet – exclamo carlos dirigiéndose a los otros 5 niños que lo miraron y respondieron

-Esta bien Hermano

-Bueno

-Que Molestia

-Que Mas Queda

-Esta Bien

-Ya Escuchen Bien Diremos Algo Que Les Va A Interesar- Dijo Carlos Dirigiendose Al Gremio , Y como era de esperarse el gremio solo escuchaba

-Yo Soy Carlos Dragneel , Mi Hermana Es Layla Dragneel Y Nuestros Padres Son Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Hearthfilia – Dijo Carlos , Todos Los Del Gremio Se Miraron Entre Ellos

-QUE! – Gritaron Los Del Gremio Por La imprecion De Lo Que Dijo Carlos , pero los mas sorprendidos eran los padres , natsu solo miraba sin decir nada y lucy estaba completamente sonrojada

-Yo Soy Sting Dragneel Hijo De Lissana Strauss Y Natsu Dragneel – Dijo sting los strauss se sorprendieron Y Elfman grito * Si Eres De Nuestras Familia Debes Ser Un Hombre* Lissana Se Sonrojo y Miro A Natsu , Los Hermanos Dragneel Se Pusieron Furiosos

-No Puede Ser- El Gremio Solo Se Segia Sorprendiendo

-Yo Soy Alex Fullbaster Hijo De Gray Fullbaster y Juvia Loxar – Dijo Alex , Juvia se desmayo con corazones en los ojos Y Gray encontró la respuesta a lo que se preguntaba

-Que Ahora Tenemos 2 Pervertidos- Gritaron Los Miembros De Fairy Tail

-Yo Soy Ur Fullbaster Hija De Gray Fullbaster y Ultear Milkovich – Dijo Ur , Juvia Revivio Al Oir Eso Y Gray Estaba Completamente Blanco

-Que! Gray Tiene Una Hija Con Ultear- Gritaron Todos

-Yo Soy Rogue Redfox Hijo De Levy Mcgarden Y Gajeel Redfox – Dijo Rogue , Levy se sonrojo y se oculto entre sus libros Y Gajeel se detuvo de comer tornillos y miro rogue

-Que!- El Gremio Gritaba , Droy Y Jet Lloraban Mientras La pequeña Wendy Los Consolaba

-Yo Soy Scarlet Dragneel Hija De Natsu Dragneel Y Erza Scarlet- Dijo La Pequeña , Erza paro de comer su pastel y natsu estaba completamente blanco , Mientras la niña se reia al de la exprecion de su padre

-Que!- Gritaron Todos , Hasta laxus Y El Maestro

6 Horas Despues

Ya Era De Noche En Fiore Pero En Fairy Tail Estaba Un Desorden Mas Grande Que Nunca , Natsu Estaba Comiendo Con Carlos su Hijo Que Tenia El Mismo Estomago Que Su padre , Al Lado De Ellos Estaba Lucy Hablando con Con Su Hija , Natsu Miro A Lucy

-Lucy Esta Es Nuestra Familia

-Si

-Mama Por Que No Somos Nosotros Los Que Estamos Con Papa?- Sting Le Preguntaba A Lissana , Lo Cual Ella Bajo La Mirada Ya Que Ella Sabia Que Natsu Amaba A Lucy Pero Estaba Feliz Que Por Alguna Razon Tuviera Un Hijo Con Natsu Y Que Se Pareciera Tanto A El

-Despues Nos Tocara A Nosotros- Lissana Le Sonrio A Su Hijo

-Si- Pero Seguia Dudando Al Seguir Viendo Aquella Escena

Los Fullbaster Estaban Al Otro Lado Del Gremio , Juvia Atendia Como Un Rey A Su Hijo Mientras Que Gray Estaba Con Su Hija En Una Mesa , Por Otro Lugar Estaban Los Redfox Levy Estaba Hablando Con Su Hijo Mientras Que Gajeel No Podia Creer Que Tuvo Un Hijo Con Esa Enana Pero lo Que Realmente Le Molestaban Eran Droy Y Jet Quienes Estaban Llorando , Por Otra Parte Estaba Erza Con Scarlet Comiendo Un Pastel De Frutilla Pero Momentos Atrás Cuando Se Conocieron Erza La Miro y La Pequeña Le Sonrio

-Mama- Scarlet Le Decia Con Una Sonrisa Que heredo De Su Padre

Erza La Abrazo Y La Beso En La Frente , Ella Siempre Deseo Tener Una Familia De Su Sangre y Por Fin La Tenia , La Cargo Y La Llevo A Una Mesa y La Sento

-Quieres Un Pastel Hija- Preguntaba Erza

-Si Quiero – La Niña Le Respondio La Pequeña

-Natsu Es Un Mujeriego Dejalo Lucy- Gritaban Wakaba y Macao , Mientras El Dragneel Los Perseguia , Erza y Lissana Se Sonrojaron Cuando Escucharon Eso

-Reunance Todos-Dijo Makarov , Todos Se Reunieron El Miraba Sorprendido Lo Grande Que Estaba La Familia De Fairy Tail – Que Alguno De Los Niños Explique La Razon De Esto – Makarov Les Preguntaba A Los Hijos De Los magos

Carlos Se Paro Y Fue Donde El Maestro , Lo Miro y Despues Miro A Todos Los De Fairy Tail –Nosotros Somos De Mundos Paralelos En Donde Nuestro Padre Se Quedo Con La madre De Nosotros , Yo Y Layla Venimos Del Mundo Donde Natsu Se Quedo Con Lucy , Scarlet Viene Del Mundo De Donde Mi Padre Se Quedo Con Erza Al Igual Que Sting Pero En Su Mundo Mi Padre Esta Con Lissana , Alex Viene Del Mundo Donde Gray Se Queda Con Juvia Y Ur Donde Gray Se Queda Con Ultear Y Por Ultimo Esta Rogue Que Nose Por Que vino , La Razon Por la Cual vinimos Es Para Que Nuestro Padre Elija A Nuestra Madre Para No Desaparecer, Traje Una Bola Magica Que Permite Ver Como Se Formo El Mundo Paralelo En El Cual Vivimos Nosotros , Con Solo Tocar La Bola – Saco La Bola De Su Bolsillo y La Mostro , El Gremio Estaba Sorprendido y Muy Curioso Por Que Querian Ver Esos Mundos Paralelos .

¿Qué Les Parecio? Dejen Sus Reviews


	3. Mundos Paralelos

Capitulo 3 : Mundos paralelos

-Scarlet ven y toca la bola-dijo carlos, la peqeña se levanto y se acerco , toco la bola y se empezó a ver algo

-Ahora vamos a ver como mi padre y erza se enamoraron- dijo un poco enojado carlos , lucy solo miraba y natsu se imaginaba lo peor, mientras que erza solo miraba sonrojada y la pqueña scarlet solo sonreía , el gremio estaba muy curiosos de ver lo que paso entre natsu y erza , a lo lejos sting miraba con un poco de enojo

**Mundo De Erza Y Natsu**

Natsu regreso de su búsqueda de igneel en hargeon pero no llego con lucy , después de eso se entero que loke había encontrado a una chica que la hizo su compañera su nombre era lucy una maga estelar , tiempo después loke dijo que el era un espíritu celestial y lucy su contratista , Despues erza se encontró con jellal su amigo y amor de la infancia pero jellal había sido consumido por el mal , todos lucharon contra el ejercito de jellal , al final jellal iva a matar a erza pero natsu la salvo lucho contra jellal , Desatando su poder de dragon slayer y lo mato , Despues de eso erza empezó a mirar a natsu mas que un compañero Y el dragneel sabia que erza Era una de las mejores mujeres que había , para no decir la mejor que había conocido , era amable , bella y extremadamente sexi, paso un año hasta que natsu le confeso su amor a erza , erza lo correspondió , El gremio se sorprendió al saber que natsu y erza estaban juntos , makarov los felicito Y una noche muy estrellada natsu hizo a erza suya , Pasaron meses para que todos se enteraran que erza estaba embarazada , natsu le propuso matrimonio y entre lagrimas erza acepto , se casaron todo el gremio asistió a la boda , Tiempo después la pequeña scarlet nació , natsu lloro en el parto mientras abrazaba a su mujer y a su hija , Pasaron 6 años la pequeña scarlet había crecido Y un año antes igneel había aparecido y el le enseño la misma magia que su padre a la pequeña , natsu en su cumpleaño numero 5 le había regalado su bufanda y ahora tiene 6 , Natsu y erza ven con orgullo a su hija y también al que erza en estos momentos lleva en su vientre , eran una famila muy feliz , Ya que natsu había sido nombrado Maestro de fairy tail Y Erza Era Una de los 10 mago santos.

-Que!-Gritaba el gremio ya que no podía creer lo que estaban viendo , natsu se sorprendió al ver que el era el maestro de fairy tail Y Makarov solo quedo perplejo con lo que vio , Erza estaba sonrojada

-¿Asi que soy feliz con natsu?- Erza Pensaba

-Me Toca- Dijo mientras se levantaba sting , carlos solo movio los hombros en señal de *haz lo que quieras*

-Ya Es el turno de mi madre- dijo sting tocando la bola

**Mundo De Natsu Y Lissana**

Desde pequeños lissana siempre le decía a natsu que se ivan a casar cuando crezcan , Paso El Tiempo y cuando crecieron se casaron asistió todo el gremio , pasaron algunos meses para que lissana dijiera que estaba embarazada , Natsu era el hombre mas feliz del mundo , pasaron 13 años Y sting creció con un carácter serio pero aveces era muy infantil como su padre , Natsu le regalo su bufanda y Elfman le enseño el Taker Over (De La Bestia).

-Eh eso es todo – Decia el gremio , natsu solo miraba y lissana sonreía

-Me Toca- Dijo Alex Mientras Tocaba La Bola

**Mundo De Gray Y Juvia **

Aparecio Unas Palabras En La Bola Y Formaron *Ustedes Saben Que Esto Es Lo Mas Posible*

-Jajajajaj- El Gremio Reia , Juvia Igual Se Emociono Y Gray Solo Miraba Al Dragneel Que Se Reia Sin Parar Y Lo Golpeo

-Maldito Trasero De Llama

-Eso Duele Estupido Hielito – Chocaron sus frentes

-Me Toca- Se levanto Ur Y Fue atocar la bola , mientras los 2 idiotas Se detuvieron para ver la bola

**Mundo De Gray Y Ultear**

Despues que deliora destruyera su pueblo y matara a sus padres de gray , el se fue a la montañas ya que le había dicho que había un maga poderosa que se llamaba Ur y podía ser su maestra , pero al llegar se dio cuenta que ya tenia 2 alumnos, su hija y un tipo llamado lyon , pasaron 2 años Y El Pueblo fue atacado por deliora y Ur sacrifico su vida para sellar a deliora , Pasaron Varios años Lyon y Gray se habían enamorado de Ul ya que ella era muy hermosa y amable , Pero Ul correspondió los sentimientos de gray , se casaron y luego nació su hija que la llamaron Ur por honor a su abuela Y Pasaron 13 años Ur era igual a su madre y ella ya podía controlar 2 magias .

-Oh- El gremio quedo impresionado, Juvia mordía Un pañuelo y Gray estaba feliz por que había visto a su maestra otra vez

-Me Toca- Rogue Iva a tocar la bola pero alguien la destruyo Y no era nadie mas que gajeel

-Gajeel por que lo hiciste – Dijo levy , gajeel solo hizo una mueca

-Ya es hora de cerrar- dijo mirajane

Todos salieron de el gremio , donde afuera se separaron por famila

-Papa ven a dormir conmigo Y Mama – Dijo la pequeña scarlet agarrándole el brazo al dragneel

-No va dormir con nosotros y nuestra madre- dijieron los hermanos dragneel , Mientras intentaba soltar a scarlet de el brazo de natsu

-No va dormir con mi madre – Dijo Sting , Al Lado de su padre

-Vete De Aquí copo de nieve- Dijieron Los Hermanos Dragneel

-Malditos , Papa ven Conmigo - Sting agarro El Chaleco De natsu Y Lo agarro Mientras Lo Tiraba , A Lo Cual Los Otros Hicieron Lo Mismo Y Peliaban Entre Ellos

-Sueltalo Copo De Nieve Y Tu Tambien Enana

-Suelten A Mi Papi

-Sueltenlo Estorbos

El Dragneel Se Estaba Mareando Ylas madres solo se reian , A lo Lejos se Ivan Los Redfox Y Tambien Los Fullbaster

Asi Empezaba Una Larga Noche Para El Dragneel , ¿Donde Se Ira A Dormir?

¿Qué Les Parecio? Dejen Sus Reviews


End file.
